bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unfair is the Greatest Training
Kenshin was roaming around town, trying to look for Shuuji, whom he was supposed to have tea with. They were supposed to meet at the cafe, but since Kenshin went early, he decided to find Shuuji. Kenshin finally found Shuuji playing with a cat near the town gates. "Shuuji, I thought we were supposed to meet two minutes ago?" Kenshin asked. "Sorry! This cat was too cute and I lost track of time. I guess I'm late again," Shuuji sighed, "I should really kick the habit of being distracted." They both went to the cafe and drank some tea. On Mushoku's jounery of learning he came across, a shop where he would meet two opponents. He used Jiheiho 'a special Senjungami power to be visible to all things, whether they possess spiritual awarness or not. He went to the same shop as Shuuji and Kenshin. He sat down but didn't drink any tea he just looked at the window at the sky. In his elegant voice he said. "''A calm sky is boring but peaceful." Kenshin nudged Shuuji, "Didn't you say you wanted to find someone to fight, not Seishi, but someone strong?" Shuuji looked at Kenshin, "Not that Seishi isn't strong, but I guess I want something new. So, what have you got this time?" Kenshin chuckled, "That guy over there is speaking to himself. Crazy, possibly, but he has a lot of reiryoku," he looked at Mushoku. Shuuji felt his reiryoku and shivered, before finally saying, "A lot of Reiryoku. Too much for me to handle. Do you want me to get killed or something?!" Kenshin smiled, "How about the two of us?" "A Heaven's Dark Guardian and me. Fair enough," Shuuji shrugged, looking at the man, a clear smirk on his face. The man with waist long purple hair in the dark kimono looked at the two. "If wish to battle against me just do it and not talk about." The man said it as if he read their minds. "Furthermore I am not crazy I sensed your power and I let you sense mine. But bare in mind there is a difference between you and me its not power but something more simple. However this is a battle not a soap opera I will be outside." Mushoku left the shop. "Bleh. Who does he think he is? Aizen?! That annoying little-" Kenshin covered Shuuji's mouth, stopping him from saying distasteful words. "Shuuji, keep your cool," he simply said, "We'll just fight him, alright? No use getting riled up over this kind of things. You know best how you should keep your cool in a fight." Shuuji calmed down, "Yeah. You're right," he muttered. "Let's go," Kenshin walked out, followed by Shuuji. "I give you the first move but I wonder if you realize what is going? Here is a clue I am in no Gigai and at least 90% of the humans in the World of the Living cannot see anything spiritual." "It's a given that we know those two facts. We aren't dumb... and definitely not arrogant either," Shuuji muttered, "Kenshin, are you sure you can fight? You haven't really recovered from her previous blow." Kenshin laughed, "Misaki was just joking around. That was barely half her strength. It doesn't hurt that much." Shuuji snickered, "Whatever, you lovesick jerk," he smiled, "Let's go then." Shuuji formed blue fireballs out of nowhere, and aimed them all at the man standing in front of him. "You've mastered Tentai Hi, I see. I guess I'll have to buck up then," Kenshin grinned, before taking out a coin from his pocket and flipping it, turning it into a celestial bronze sword. "A coin for a Zanpakuto that is rather uncommon, but we can talk about our powers in battle." Mushoku vanished and a whip cracking sound, was heard from his Shunpo-like technique called Otoho or noise step. He then appear behind both of his opponents. "'Shijun ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity'')." A vortex surrounds Mushoku's body but doesn't absorb him into it. " This abililty makes a barrier that sends everything within its vicinity to another dimension. As I can control to such a degree I can surround myself with it thus making a Saikoubougyo (さいこう,ぼうぎょ supreme defense). Also its impossible to stop or defend against if you are caught inside the barrer's field unless you possess immense skills in space-time techniques." Mushoku moves towards him. Shuuji smirked, "Is that so, stranger?" It appeared that Shuuji was nearby a tree, and that he just left an afterimage. "Utsusemi, Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. Never did I think that Kenshin's little lover could give me such a great technique. Regardless, looks like you've tricked Kenshin. Lucky for you. I'm really bad at strategic things," Shuuji shrugged, hearing Kenshin's endless screams as he got sucked further into that dimension. "Now that makes me mad." The man's Reiatsu seemed to explode with such angry emotion, that even the most heartless monster would be scared of. "If you two aren't going to take this seriously I will just kill you now!" Mushoku released Kenshin from the dimension that Shijun sent him to. Mushoku also disabled his Shijun ability. Mushoku's fae was back to his normally emotionless yet elegant beautiful face. " Wow to make me mad even more a second that takes skill. Then Mushoku shot several sphere's of violet spirit energy at Shuuji. "Kahenseikyū (かへんせい,球 versatile sphere)." Said Mushoku. Kenshin used shunpo to get close to Shuuji, then pressing his blade into the ground, spinning at the same time, creating a barrier and reflected Mushoku's attacks to nature. "Aww. Just when I was complaining about the cutting down of trees," Kenshin pouted. "Stop pouting, Misaki isn't here," Shuuji joked, "Rebirth, Rinne," he released his Zanpakutō. Kenshin then surrounded Mushoku, Shuuji and himself with fire. He "flew" and shot fire at Mushoku. Shuuji injected his reiatsu into his Sai and threw it. "Foolish moves Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods")." Said Mushoku and he simply vanished and reappears above them. " There is nothing you can do that can hurt me now." "Once again, your arrogance is uncalled for," Kenshin looked calm, "We're not weaklings, if that's what you think. Neither are we taking this as a joke. This is just how we fight," he shrugged, before pressing his blade into the ground again, this time, creating a pillar from the earth beneath. Shuuji once again injected reiryoku into his Sai and threw it near the pillar. "It's not arrogance when its fact. One-on-one neither of you have the strength to take me." Mushoku then released a power arc of spiritual power at the pillar, that was infused with Shuuji's power. " Normally I am not one to boast but you cannot defeat me and its not lack of strength. Its lack of control over your power." Kenshin let out his signature laughter, "Indeed. Lack of control over my power," he laughed again, "That would be one of the reasons why I'm training right now, aren't I?" Shuuji sighed, "There goes his crazy high pitched laughter. I seriously wish I wasn't related to him sometimes. Why does Misaki even love him," he muttered to himself. Kenshin glared at Shuuji playfully before bursting into laughter again. "Ah. Energy-based attacks. Quite the deal. Almost everyone has it. Ichigo Kurosaki, a well known legend in Soul Society has a energy technique called Getsuga Tenshou. Alas, it can be countered," he fired a fire blast from both the hilt of his sword and the edge of the same, both combining and heading towards Mushoku's arc of reiryoku, canceling out both attacks. " You might be able to counter that one. However can you counter against every power I have?" "I don't," Kenshin smiled, "That's why we always lose in life. To improve, you have to lose. Imagine winning everything you do. That will give you overconfidence. When you're too confident, trust me, it'll be even easier to fall. Which is why we live life. To continuously improve in our life. That's all that matters to me." Shuuji growled, "Couldn't you let me have the cool speech for once?" "To be born, to grow, to improve, to evolve, and to die. To love, hate, be envious, be prideful, to... exist. You two while inbattle with an opponent with powers greater than yours and you don't despair. Could this be joy in battle? Or is it pride in that you want to fight me to grow pass my level 100 times? It is hope that defeating me will give you a purpose? So many... factors of life and emotions. I simply wish to understand this." Mushoku's face turn into a cold serious look near lifeless. Mushoku then fired numerous violet Kahenseikyū (かへんせい,球 versatile sphere) at them some in the forms of spheres. Some were in different shapes, sizes, and were comprised of different levels of spiritual energy. Kenshin smiled, "Like I said. Reiryoku attacks are all the same. They can be canceled out, or, deflected," Kenshin used the same defensive technique he used before. He pressed his sword on the ground and spinned, deflecting the attacks, this time, making it shoot back to the man standing before them. "Emotions. As painful and annoying as it is, emotions are needed for survival. Of course there are those who buried them deep into their soul, but emotions are always there. Without emotions, how would we know of true pain? How do we release what we know as anger? No one understands, sir. I doubt anyone ever would anyway," Shuuji said with an expressionless face, his blue orbs looking like a bottomless pit. Mushoku used Otoho to avoid the attack but it was a close call. He then use his telekinesis to move the remaining Kahenseikyūs '''toward them and increased the speed of them. Shuuji, with his same face, shot multiple Tentai Hi towards those attacks, though missing a few, getting hit by them. Even after getting hurt, his face remained unfazed. Despite feeling the blood trickling down his face, all he did was shoot '''Shakkahō '''at Mushoku. Kenshin looked at Shuuji, before growling, "Emo-Shuuji is back. Now I have to put up with him for the rest of the day," he sighed. Mushoku was hit by '''Shakkahō '''and did some damage but not enough to warrent immediate healing. "Ouch that hurt its not everyday I bleed. However I think its time to ask this. Do you know what I am?" "I don't care if you're a Vizard or Arrancar. Nor an Arcanist or Forun-Juu. Neither do I care if you're a Reikon Kyuuban or a Quincy. Race is simply a word to differentiate powers. So what if you're of another race? We all live together. I see no need to know of your race, sir. I just hope that this little 'fight' can benefit both you and us," Shuuji just looked into Mushoku's eyes, "However if you want to teach me about a new group of people, I welcome you to." " What I am is a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "''immortal untainted god''"). We are far different than the majority of all species. What really separate use is that we lack a Zanpakuto. In fact our powers are call Mahō. We can use only Spiritual Power to posess numerous powers and spells. Infact out of all the Senjungami that are alife I alone possess and have created more powers than anyone. Furthermore my kind can appear visible to even none spiritual aware beings. We also possess properties that can negate Sekkseki and reduce the affects of Hell's Miasma to a greater level than Shinigami. Now that the history lesson is done I have one final question. Would like for to teach you, how to use you power in a more profound way?" "While I cannot teach my species powers as yall aren't Senjungami. I can teach yall more profound control over your spiritual power." "Sorry, but I'll have to pass. Misaki would rage at me, not to mention I'm trying to get that that stage," Kenshin shook his head. Shuuji still maintained his previous expression, "No thanks. I'm too tired to even get to that stage," he rubbed his eyes, before blinking twice, "Besides, some other races lack Zanpakutō. To name a few, the Arcanist, Quincy and the Yakubyougami," he continued. "Very turn however if we possess not even one ability or can cast no spells we are powerless. Furthermore its near to impossible to develop powers from other species." Mushoku then pulls a long double-edged European looking sword out of his pocket. " I use my powers in Mahō to store more than what my pockets can normally hold. Enough of throwing abilities and spells time to see if you good with a sword. Also this isn't a Zanpakuto as anyone can use it, but that doesn't mean it has no powers of its own." Kenshin laughed, "I'll stay out of the sword fight. I have no talent in swords at all. Unless you allow me to use a gun. I'm not even sure if I brought extra bullets though," he chuckled. Shuuji simply unsheathed his sword, "Go easy on me though. I haven't used this for a long time in a real fight. I might be rusty right now," he simply commented. "Verywell I will go easy on you." Mushoku made several after-images with his Otoho and then made several elegant slashes at Shuuji. Shuuji laughed, "After images. One human, one shadow," while trying to look for Mushoku's shadow, he was too slow and got cut on the shoulder by Mushoku's blade. He growled, "Damn! This is a new shirt." He looked at his shoulder. "This cut is too deep. It'll be hard to fight like that," he thought, "Looks like I have to pull that idiot out," he then recited, "Kihaku Kasei, Rinne." Thick smoke surrounded the place, making Kenshin cough. As the smoke started to fade, Shuuji was no longer in sight. Instead, a man with short white hair appeared. "That idiot just had to call me out huh. This is annoying. And here I was enjoying sake," he shook his head. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rinne, and I am Shuuji's Zanpakutō," he said calmly, before the tip of his lips curved up, forming a smirk. "A Shikai that materializes the spirit huh? That is a rather unique Shikai.'' Mushoku stepped by a few feet. ''I am Mushoku Kaigan but that's not important. What is important is how to best deal with this new problem." Mushoku then closes his eyes and seems to be thinking. "Hmm. Bad choice," Rinne smiled smugly, before trying to slice Mushoku, with his fist ready for a gut-punch. '''Meanwhile with Shuuji, Shuuji sipped the last of the sake in his cup. "Benefits of having a Zanpakutō who loves the same things as I do and the ability to call him out," he chuckled, paying attention to the flat-screen like television which allowed him to see what Rinne was doing. "Is he that stupid? That wouldn't work in years!" He heard Rinne's voice. "I'm not stupid unlike you, kiddo." ".... That will do." As Mushoku was falling back his left arm was slashed. As the blood rushed down his clothes, he is below Rinne. He releases a 'Kahenseikyūs '''into the form of an arc at Rinne. At the same time he throws his sword and using Telekinesis, makes it goes above Rinne and then makes it come straight down. So now an arc of power is below him and sword is about to stab him from uphigh. As a reflex, Rinne tried to use Shunpo to get away from the arc of power, but got injured on his leg, causing him to be slightly immobile. "''Damn. That brat is so going to pay for this," he cursed in his mind. Kenshin smiled, "Long time no see Rinne, looks like I have to save you again," he smirked. "Hey! That last time was accidental!" Rinne exclaimed. "Whatever you say, Rinne," Kenshin chuckled, before using Garyuu. Rinne glared at Kenshin for a while, before using Kanjō no Henka, Kurushimi and threw the Sai at Mushoku. " How basic." Mushoku with ease just returned his sword to his hand. Then he deflected the Sai with a slash from his sword. "At least I have twice of that idiot's brain capacity," Rinne muttered under his breath, before looking at Kenshin, who was charging a Denkō Tama in his hands, throwing it at Mushoku at a 12 o' clock angle, before using shunpo to get to the 6 o' clock angle, using Garyuu to hit him from the angle. Rinne smirked, before releasing his reiryoku in a ball form, also heading for Mushoku! Mushoku avoided the Denkō Tama but was hit by Rinne's Reiryoku ball. "Ouch." "Take that, idiot Shuuji!" Rinne chuckled. Rinne heard a voice in his head. "Stop for now, Rinne. Switch," it said. "Just when it was getting fun," Rinne complained, before thick smoke surrounded the place once again, this time, Shuuji coming out. "It was nice to fight with you, Mushoku. Alas, it's time for us to leave. We'll see each other soon, I hope. But it's goodbye for now," Shuuji said, before grabbing Kenshin and used shunpo, leaving behind not even traces of their presence.